Descubriendo la pasión
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Ella aún no ha encontrado su pasión, pero lo hará... lo seguirá hasta perderse en la oscuridad de su mundo, puede escapar cuando quiera, pero jamás recuperará su alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a E. L. James, pero la historia que leerán a continuación es mía, realizada con el propósito de entretener solamente.

* * *

 **Descubriendo la pasión**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

—¿Piensas pasarte toda la vida esperando a que ese milagro suceda?— Dijo Kate mientras ambas estábamos sentadas sobre la acera, viendo a los chicos del vecindario jugar baloncesto, entre ellos, José.

—Ni siquiera lo estoy mirando, Kate.— el tono de mi voz fue agrio.

Tengo dieciocho años y he estado enamorada de José desde el octavo grado y lo único que he podido conseguir de él ha sido una larga y bonita amistad. Pienso que él debe saber que lo amo, suelo perderme en sus ojos marrones y difícilmente le sigo cuando me habla. Tiene el cabello oscuro y lacio hasta los hombros, una barba de tres días que lo hace parecer un bárbaro español y un adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Es alto, siempre me he sentido atraída por los hombres altos.

—A mí no me engañas, Ana.—me miró a los ojos y me acarició el cabello.

—Lo sé, es solo que... no puedo evitarlo...— en ese mismo momento José deja caer el balón y este rebota hasta mis pies.

—¿Sabes lo que yo piensa?—pregunta ella a la vez que patea el balón de vuelta hacia José.

—No lo sé, pero supongo que me lo vas a decir...

—Ya han pasado tantos años, pienso que más que amarlo, estás acostumbrada a él.

—No. Yo de verdad lo amo, ¡lo amo!

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Él ha dejado bastante claro que nunca te querrá como tú lo quieres a él.— se me aguan los ojos.

Siempre he sabido eso, pero la forma en que ella lo gritó fue como si me apuñalaran directo al corazón, esa verdad siempre me desangra hasta morir.

—Debes pasar la pasar la página, cariño, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, tu pasión en un sentimiento que no vale la pena.

—Tienes razón. Es momento de dejar salir mi pasión.

Me pongo de pie, dejándola desconcertada por mi abrupta reacción y entro a mi casa.

...

—La cena está casi lista.—dice Ray, el único hombre que me ha correspondido.

Realmente no tengo hambre, pero él y yo sólo nos tenemos uno al otro desde que mamá murió, cáncer de mama. Extraño demasiado a mamá, pero Ray fue a quien más le ha afectado su pérdida.

—¿Qué tenemos?—sonrío para él.

—Estofado.— él destapa la olla y el olor inunda mis sentidos.

—Entonces sí tengo hambre.

Comemos en silencio, Ray no es un hombre muy expresivo, podrías decir que es frío como un pescado, pero yo lo conozco bien, él tiene un gran corazón y sus cálidos brazos me han sostenido cuando estoy a punto de desfallecer. Ray es mi padrastro, mi padre verdadero ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, lavé los platos y subí a ducharme.

Es tiempo de hacer algo por mí, así que decido comenzar a hacer las cosas que amo. Dejaré que mi música se oiga. Envuelta en una toalla, estoy mirando en mi armario tratando de escoger algo apropiado para esta noche, es viernes, pero mi guardarropa parece mostrarme aburridos atuendos de lunes.

Me decido por unos jeans ajustados y una blusa que Kate me regaló, es negra, corta, muestra mi ombligo, no me siento cómoda mostrando tanto, pero esta noche quiero algo diferente, entonces tengo que comenzar por hacer algo diferente.

Mido un metro sesenta y uno, por lo que me encaramo en mis sandalias de tacón, que no sólo me regala varios centímetros de altura, sino que además hace que mi trasero luzca más erguido. Entonces viene la parte más difícil, tengo que lidiar con mi largo, lacio y aburrido cabello castaño. Tras una lucha con la espuma estilizante consigo ondularlo.

El maquillaje no es lo mío, pero no voy a presentarme con la cara lavada. Usé un poco de polvo facial, sombra para los ojos en tonos claros, delineador negro para darle a mis ojos azules un aire oscuro y misterioso, me apliqué un poco de rubor en las mejillas para darle vida a mi piel pálida y por primerísima vez me atrevo a aplicarme un brillante labial rojo.

La chica que me está mirando en el espejo no soy yo, no la conozco, pero me agrada.

Tomé mis llaves y mi bolso, lista para irme. Ray se quedó dormido en el sofá, así que no tuve que despedirme. Me monté en mi Toyota Corolla 2010 y me dirigí hacia Martini's.

Llegué al Martini's a las diez, encontré un espacio apretado para estacioanarme, me bajo, la luz de neón de la entrada tiene la silueta de una copa de martini. Entro y mi primera reacción fue querer salir corriendo de ese lugar. Todos los ojos están puestos en mí, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención, el humo de los cigarrillos me marea, este sitio está atestado.

—¡Anna!— La voz de Kate fue como una bendición en medio de todo este caos de risas, euforia y borrachines. Tuve que esquivar a un montón de idiotas que parecían estar inmersos en su propio mundo para poder llegar hasta Kate.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido.—Kate está más emocionada que yo.

—No te vayas muy lejos, estoy a punto de arrepentirme.

—¡Ni de coña!—dice y me hace sentarme.

Me cuesta creer que Kate y yo seamos mejores amigas, somos tan diferentes. Ella es preciosa, carismática, el alma de las fiestas, tiene un cuerpo de ensueño, un cabello rubio y perfecto, centelleantes ojos verdes y puede ponere esa mini falda sin ningún complejo mostrando sus largas y actractivas piernas. Ella es la clase de chica que puede obtener lo que quiera con una sonrisa y a veces ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse tanto.

—Aquí está tu bebida, preciosa.— un hombre guapísimo se nos acerca con un martini y se lo da a Kate.

—Gracias. Anna, este es Elliot, el chico del que te hablé... y Elliot, esta es Anna.

—Un placer conocerte, Anna.

—El gusto es mío.

Estrechamos las manos, él es rubio, alto, tiene una hermosa sonrisa e hizo contacto visual conmigo, puedo decir que es muy educado.

—¿Quieres que te consiga algo de tomar, Anna? ¿Una cerveza?

—Oh no, estoy bien...

—¡Por supuesto que quiere un trago! Ve y búscale un martini.— Elliot se apuró en complacernos.

—Sabes que no me gusta el alcohol.

—Pero esta noche te gustará, cariño.

Elliot regresó con mi bebida, debo admitir que tiene muy buen sabor y me empiezo a relajar, puedo incluso disfrutar la música de la banda local que está tocando.

—Anna, ¿te importa si te dejamos solita un rato?

—Para nada chicos, vayan si cuidado.

Elliot dirige a Kate hacia la pista y yo los observo desde mi silla, se ven tan felices, parecen encajar. Yo nunca he tenido eso, alguien con quien encajar, alguien que quiera mi atención, que le importe si estoy bien, haciendo cualquier cosa por complacerme.

—¿Quieres bailar, bombón?—un tipo se me acerca interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—No, estoy bien, gracias.— lo rechacé de la forma más educada que pude, el tipo es bien parecido, pero está borracho y tiene una sonrisa lasciva que me asquea.

—¡Vamos, nena!—insiste y me jala del brazo.

—¡He dicho que no!— lo empujé.

—¡Pues vete al diablo!—me dice mientras con una servilleta intenta secarse la cerveza que se le derramó en la camisa.

Respiré profundo y volví a mi silla, me propuse terminar mi martini, la banda se despidió, así que ya no hay más música en vivo. Un DJ pone música disco y todos siguen bailando como si nada, creo que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta del cambio.

—¿Estás bien, Ann?— Kate regresó respirando agitada por el baile, de la mano de Elliot.

—Estoy de lujo.— contesté sonriendo, después de dos martinis estoy muy relajada...

La música es buena, pero yo prefiero la banda, son realmente buenos. Aún no estoy segura de qué carrera decida tomar, pero dentro de mí siempre he querido cantar, pero no es una carrera en la que pueda dejar mi futuro, tengo los pies sobre la tierra. Además, cantar me gusta, pero no me apasiona, aún no he encontrado algo que me apasione.

—Damas y caballeros, el karaoke acaba de empezar, ¿quién quiere romper el hielo?—dice el anfitrión.

—Vamos, Anna, demuéstrales lo que tienes.—me anima Kate.

—No...—respondo muy bajito.

—¡Ella quiere cantar!—grita Kate señalándome.

Todos los ojos se posan en mí nuevamente y me repito a mí misma "no debo matar a mi mejor amiga" una y otra vez.

—Pase por aquí, señorita.

El anfitrión me invita hasta la pequeña tarima, me levanto, me parece que no tengo otra alternativa. El anfitrión me da un micrófono y me siento en la silla que está en el centro luego de indicarla la canción que quiero cantar.

Trato de relajarme, pero cada músculo de mi cuerpo está temblando. Todos están muy callados esperando a que yo empiece, pero mi voz está atrapada dentro de mi boca, estoy tan nerviosa...

—Tú puedes.— pude leer de los labios de Kate.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a cantar, ni si quiera tengo que seguir la letra de la canción en la pantalla, la conozco muy bien.

 ** _Cabello genial, ojos matadores_**

 ** _tus piercings, tus tatuajes_**

 ** _me pregunto si significan algo más que garabatos_**

 ** _tu barba descuidada te hace lucir aún más sexy_**

 ** _Yo aún lucho contra el acné_**

 ** _tu sonrisa de un millón_**

 ** _jamás encajaría con mis brackets_**

 ** _¿Alguna vez dejaré este capullo?_**

 ** _quisiera ser la tinta de tu piel_**

 ** _si tan solo pudiera extender mis alas_**

 ** _dejaría que mi belleza aflorara_**

 ** _me colaría por tu ventana como un hada_**

Es una canción lenta, llena de sentimiento, no escucho palabra alguna, excepto las mías y de alguna forma, esta canción retrata mi vida.

 ** _Te veo caminar como si fueras el dueño del mundo_**

 ** _y tras mi timidez yo me oculto en los muros,_**

 ** _nene, tú eres lluvia fuerte_**

 ** _yo soy una gota solitaria resbalando en el cristal_**

 ** _Tuvimos un breve encuentro al andar_**

 ** _me sonreíste deteniendo mi mundo,_**

 ** _pero realmente no me miraste,_**

 ** _sólo fuiste amable_**

 ** _duele no ser esa chica que logra que tu voz se trabe_**

Abro mis ojos por un momento y veo a Kate mirándome con adoración, ella ve a través de mí.

 ** _¿Alguna vez dejaré este capullo?_**

 ** _quisiera ser la tinta de tu piel_**

 ** _si tan solo pudiera extender mis alas_**

 ** _dejaría que mi belleza aflorara_**

 ** _me colaría por tu ventana como un hada_**

Cuando he terminado, abro mis ojos otra vez, recibo el breve aplauso que se les da a todos los que tienen las agallas de pararse aquí y cantar, siento un escalofrío.

Algo que no puedo explicar, como si alguien me estuviera mirando profundamente. Entonces lo veo. Un hombre con los ojos grises que me mira directo, con una suave y curvada sonrisa, cabello oscuro, viste jeans y una camisa blanca manga larga, es casual, pero él la lleva con una elegancia que no puedo describir.

Sigue mirándome fijo y yo estoy paralizada, ni siquiera puedo respirar.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Es mi primer fic de esta categoría, espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad, es probable que eventualmente se cambie de rating a (M).**

 **La canción en su version original en inglés "Caterpillar" me pertenece a mí y la traduje para la version en español de esta historia.**

 **Que tengan una tarde excelente.**

 **Wendy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descubriendo la pasión**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

No me pude mover, no podía ni siquiera pestañear, sus ojos grises seguían en mí como si él quisiera que supiera que está mirándome y que le importa un comino si eso me molesta.

—¡Ana! ¡Estuviste genial!— Kate me da un abrazo de oso como si yo fuese una súper estrella.

—Hermosa voz, Anna, ¡tú sí sabes!—dice Elliot y me sonríe, luego se da un trago de su cerveza.

—Chicos, están haciendo esto más grande de lo que es...

—Nunca se subestime usted misma, señorita Anna...

Alcé la vista. Una fuerte, varonil y profunda voz hizo eco en mis oídos, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy de prisa. Era él. ¡El hombre de los ojos grises!

Me llamó por mi nombre... No pude responder, aún estoy en shock.

—Christian, no esperé que vinieras.—le dijo Elliot a ese hombre. Christian... murmuré para mis adentros.

—Soy un hombre de palabra.—contestó y mostró nuevamente esa sonrisa curvada, arrogante, pero no ha despegado los ojos de mí ni un momento.

—Te presento a mi novia, Kate y su amiga, Anna.

—Es un placer, señoritas.— hace un breve contacto visual con Kate y luego vuelca toda su atención en mí.

Nos estrechó la mano a cada una, pero a mí me la retuvo por prolongados segundos, me la apretó y me miró con intención, mis ojos asustados lo miraron, entonces él soltó mi mano poco a poco, permitiendo que nuestra palmas se rozaran lentamente hasta romper el contacto.

—Es un gusto conocerte por fin, Christian, tu hermano habla maravillas de ti...

¡Así que son hermanos! Aún no llego a la conclusión de por qué sabe mi nombre, a menos que... ¡Kate! De seguro ella organizó una cita doble sin decirme.

—No se confíe, Kate, mi hermano tiende a exagerar.

—Bueno, Chris, vamos a buscar unas bebidas para las señoritas.—ambos hombres se dirigen a la barra, Kate y yo nos quedamos solas.

—No me dijiste que venía ese tipo...—le reclamo.

—No lo recordaba, además Elliot me dijo que era muy poco probable que se apareciera... pero... ¿cuál es el problema?

—No lo sé... él me hizo sentir extraña...—tenemos que esforzarnos para escucharnos debido a la persona que está ahora cantando más la mezcla de conversaciones y gritos de la gente y Kate puso una expresión divertida.

—Estás siendo paranoica, Anna. Relájate.—Pone su sonrisota despreocupada.

Pero sencillamente no me puedo relajar. Desde que ese hombre, Christian... me miró sentí que sus ojos me desnudaron y luego... la forma en que retuvo mi mano, lo pienso y vuelvo a sentir escalofríos.

—¿Otro martini, señorita Anna?— "señorita Anna". Es tan educado que me hace sentir incómoda, no sé si sea ese el adjetivo correcto, pero cuando habla, cuando sus ojos me miran, todo el espacio se reduce.

—No, gracias, creo que ya he tenido suficiente...—intenté sonreir para no parecer brusca, pero no pude, ni siquiera hice contacto visual con él.

—¡Uff! A esta niña le gustan las cosas a la mala. ¡Sólo tómalo!—Kate le quita la copa de las manos a Christian y me la planta a mí con determinación, la pone sobre la mesa, frente a mis ojos.

Nos sentamos los cuatro, yo no puedo relajarme, pues aún cuando los tres están envueltos en una conversación animada, Christian me mira, aún cuando sus ojos no están puestos en mí, sé que lo hace. Opto por tomar mi tercer martini y trato de perder mi mente en cualquier cosa y creo que funcionó un rato porque no me di cuenta cuando Kate y Elliot se retiraron.

—¿Así que le gustan las cosas a la mala, Anna?—casi me atraganté con el martini, no es que yo tenga experiencia, pero pude percibir intimidad en esa pregunta. No sólo su voz es profunda e impactante, sino que su acento... su acento es algo extraño, pero me gusta...

—No es eso, señor...—sus ojos se iluminaron cuando le dije señor, con un brillo diabólico y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa otra vez y otra vez sentí que me faltaba el aire.

Ni siquiera sé por qué lo llamé señor, ¿cuántos años debe tener? Debe estar en sus veintitantos... pero hay algo en su postura, en su mirada y en todo su lenguaje corporal que indica experiencia. Mucha experiencia.

—¿Y qué es?—me mira directo, esperando una respuesta.

—Estos lugares no son lo mío. Yo realmente vine por Kate...

—¿Y qué es lo tuyo, Anna?

Lo miré directo porque de pronto me vi sin palabras. Este hombre es persistente. Me mira como si realmente tuviera interés en mantener una conversación.

—No lo sé... yo...

—¿No lo sabes?—levanta una ceja y aunque su semblante es más bien serio, se le ve relajado, su arrogancia sigue ahí.

—Me gustan muchas cosas...

—Interesante...—murmura, pero espera a que yo siga hablando. Es raro, nunca he tenido dificultad para hablar con la gente, pero él me intimida.

—No... interesante no es una palabra que encaje conmigo...—sonreí con timidez.

—¿Y qué encaja contigo?

—Eh... disculpa, necesito ir al baño...—digo para escapar a su interrogatorio.

—Adelante.— se levantó de la silla cuando me puse de pie y luego se volvió a sentar. Él es muy educado...

Hay una fila interminable para el baño, llevo tanto tiempo esperando mi turno que realmente me dieron ganas de orinar, debe ser por los martinis. Es la fila del baño de las mujeres la que está imposible, en la fila de los hombres sólo hay tres en turno.

Miro a todas partes mientras hago la fila, me sigue invadiendo la sensación de que alguien me mira y mis nervios hacen que mis ganas de orinar sean aún más fuertes. Hay muchas mujeres antes que yo todavía, ya no hay fila para el de los hombres... entré al baño de los hombres pese al desconcierto de todos los demás.

Es que además necesitaba huir. Al entrar al baño, el olor a orín es muy fuerte, paso frente a la fila de urinales y finalmente veo el inodoro, me fijo primeramente que haya papel, me bajo el jean y las bragas y hago maromas para orinar sin que mi trasero roce el inodoro.

Termino y voy directo al lavamanos, presiono el contenedor de jabón, está vacío. Me decido entonces a lavarme las manos con agua y me las seco. Antes de salir, me detuve a mirarme en el espejo un momento.

Otra vez aquella chica me mira, la que no soy yo, estoy un poco sudada por los efectos del alcohol, mis nervios y la algarabía. Y por Christian.

Abro la puerta ya para salir.

—¡Mierda!—exclamé asombrada y hasta avergonzada de esa expresión nada educada.

—No quise asustarte, Anna.

Christian estaba ante la puerta como un guardían, topármelo abruptamente al abrir me asustó.

—Tardaste tanto que me preocupé.

—¿Te preocupó? Las chicas nos tomanos nuestro tiempo, sabes.—soné molesta, este hombre al que conozco hace menos de una hora me hace sentir acosada y acorralada.

—Pero tú entraste al baño de los hombres.

—¿Y?— sé que estoy siendo malcriada y veo que aunque él dismula, está irritado.

—Tan pronto como entraste a ese baño, varios tipos se pusieron de pie a esperarte.—dijo muy serio.

—Y tú llegaste para rescatarme...—puse mis ojos en blanco.

No sé qué me pasa, pero estoy actuando diferente, yo no suelo ser así de ácida o directa, debe ser por los martinis

Ignoro a Christian aunque está caminando justo detrás de mí. Estoy buscando a Kate por todas partes. Quiero irme. La presencia de Christian me abruma.

—Kate y Elliott se fueron.—me comunicó en un tono seco.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fueron? Kate no pudo...

Él sólo se encoge de hombros. El gesto fue tan despreocupado, tan descarado incluso que no pude evitar fijarme bien en él. Este hombre es muy guapo. Es tan alto, más incluso que José, su presencia es dominante. Su cara, sus rasgos son insultantemente perfectos y tiene esa mirada tan fría, pero tan candente a la vez, es como si me congelara y me quemara al mismo tiempo.

Tiene algo que me ahoga, su mirada me sofoca. No puedo escapar aunque quiero. Además, no sé por qué siento que debo escapar de él.

—Yo... debo irme también.

—Sí, deberías.—me respondió y me miró serio, fue como si me hubiese dado una orden.

—Buenas noches.—le dije y me dirigí a la salida.

Él siguió detrás de mí, hasta el estacionamiento.

—No era necesario que me escoltaras.

—Una mujer jamás debe salir sola de un bar y más cuando ha estado bebiendo. ¿Tienes idea de todos los depredadores que están al acecho?—sentí en sus ojos verdadera preocupación y amargura.

—Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero... yo no estoy borracha.

—No estás del todo sobria.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Mi padre?—al fin di con las llaves y traté de abrir la puerta de mi auto.

Sus ojos se volvieron duros, toda su expresión, su mandíbula estaba apretada y de pronto yo me sentí tan pequeña, estaba temblando, no podía ni siquiera abrir la puerta del puto auto y de pronto me sentí muy mareada.

—No te dejaré conducir así.—me quita las llaves y me se sotiene del brazo porque yo sentía que me iba a caer. Su agarre es fuerte, pero no me lastima.

Siento que este hombre es muy poderoso, no sólo por su carácter, es tan alto que al ponerse delante de mí me hace desaparecer, sus brazos son musculosos, de él emana tanta fuerza.

—Estoy bien...

—Sabes que no es verdad. ¿Por qué eres tan necia? Te llamaré a un taxi para que te deje en tu casa.

—¡No voy a dejar mi auto aquí!—grité.

Ese auto era de mamá, tiene mucho significado para mí.

—No le pasará nada a tu auto.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Te doy mi palabra.

Fue todo lo que dijo y un par de minutos después llegó el taxi.

...

Llegué a casa, no estaba tambaleando ni nada, pero se nota que no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol, me siento un poco mareada, acalorada, no hay nada que desee más que un buen duchazo.

Me desnudo y echo la ropa en el canasto. Me baño de pies a cabeza para deshacerme de ese olor a alcohol y cigarros. El agua tibia me relaja.

Son las dos de la mañana. Me puse una pijama de pantalón largo de algodón y me seco el pelo un poco. Me siento agotada, pero no tengo sueño. Trato de pensar en cosas aburridas, sólo viene a mi mente imágenes de Christian. Christian y su mirada penetrante y misteriosa. Su acento extraño...

...

—¿Anna?—escucho a Ray tocando a mi puerta. Abro los ojos un poco perdida, miro mi despertador, son las diez de la mañana.

—¿Qué pasa, Ray?

—Una grua vino a traer tu auto...—me paré de la cama como un resorte, recordando todo.

—Está bien...—respondí con más calma de la que sentía.

Me lavé la cara y los dientes, bajé las escaleras aún en pijama, Ray estaba sentado en una de las sillas del mostrador leyendo el periódico, yo miré por la ventana para comprobar que mi auto hubiera llegado sano y salvo.

—Imagino que ya desayunaste...—le digo a Rey mientras abro el refrigerador.

—Tomé café, estaba esperando a que te despertases.—no ha quitado la vista del periódico.

—Haré unos hotcakes, ¿te apetece?

—Sí.—está muy concentrado en el periódico.

—¿Qué es lo que lees con tanto interés?—pregunté mientra bato la mezcla de los hotcakes.

—Estoy buscando un trabajo extra en lo que logro ponerme al día con todas las cuentas.

Me quedé en silencio, sintiéndome culpable. La enfermedad de mamá se llevó mucho dinero, recuerdo que estuvimos a punto de vender la casa para pagarle un nuevo tratamiento, pero no sucedió, mamá se fue antes de lo previsto.

Yo debería estar buscando un empleo para ayudar y no él, Ray ya ha hecho demasiado. Trabaja muchas horas en el servicio postal y tiene un solo día libre, no es justo que encima tenga un segundo empleo.

...

Cuando terminé de desayunar, tomé mi laptop, llamé a varias agencias de empleo y completé algunas aplicaciones en línea. Mi celular vibra sobre mi mesita de noche, un mensaje de texto. No conozco el número de procedencia.

 **'Buen día, Anna.**

 **Espero que hayas llegado bien.**

 **Tu auto ya debe estar en casa.'**

 **Christian Grey**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Christian Grey... su nombre flota en mis labios. Christian mirándome con esos ojos grises... Christian sonriendo de lado... arrogante, demandante...

 **'Mi auto y yo estamos bien.**

 **Gracias por todo.'**

 **Anastasia Steel**

Respondí y dejé mi nombre completo como hizo él, queriendo que parezca tan formal o que yo poseo el mismo dominio que él, sé bien que no es así, la sola presencia de Christian me hace sentir muy pequeñita.

 **'Entonces tenga un excelente día.**

 **Y cúidese, señorita Steel.'**

Por alguna razón sentí que ese "cúidese" encerraba mucho más de lo que quiso decir, como si fuera una advertencia. Mientras me debato entre si debo responder a ese mensaje, me entra una llamada de Kate.

—Hasta que apareces, ¿cómo se te ocurrió dejarme sola con ese hombre?—ese fue mi cálido saludo.

—Lo siento, Ann, de pronto no te vi por ninguna parte y pensé que te habías ido...—pude escuchar su bostezo, se notaba que recién despertaba.

—Yo no me habría ido sin despedirme de ti.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo siento. No volverá a suceder, además, creo que quedaste en buenas manos, ¿o no?

—Prefiero no contestar esa pregunta.

—¿Eh? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

—A parte de que el hermano de tu novio es un poco pedante, no, no creo que tenga que decirte nada.

—A mí me pareció muy amable y caballeroso...

—Sí, claro...

—Ann, me está entrando una llamada de Elliott, te hablo luego.—me colgó y me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

...

Tras dos semanas de ardua búsqueda de empleo, finalmente conseguí un trabajo de mesera en un restaurante español. Es un lugar refinado, cuenta con salón de actividades en el que se celebran fiestas de los altos ejecutivos, recepciones para bodas y cosas por el estilo.

Al igual que las demás meseras, yo tengo un uniforme que consiste en una blusa blanca manga larga, tengo un corbatín negro y un pantalón negro largo. También uso un delantal en caso de accidentes. Tengo el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y sobria, una pollina impecable cubre mi frente y cae sobre mis cejas.

Me dirijo hacia la mesa que me han asignado. El cliente está concentrado en el menú.

—Buenas tardes, caballero, cuando guste puedo tomar su orden...

—¿Anna?

Me quedo paralizada una vez más. Sus ojos reflejan asombro. Es Christian. Está vestido de traje, su abundante cabello oscuro, leventeme ondulado en las puntas está muy bien peinado.

—Señor Grey...

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Debo expresar mi más profundo agradecimiento por el apoyo y sus comentarios que me han animado a continuar. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo que no tenga que ver con Candy Candy, me lancé aquí con temor, pero de verdad sus palabras me han infundido ganas de continuar esta historia que espero que siga siendo de su agrado. Eventualmente estaré mostrando más detalles de la vida y origen de los protagonistas según se vaya desarrollando la trama.**

 **Agradecimientos: Maride de Grandchester, livdunham, Guest, Luz rico, Gina MC, Dulce Lu, norma**

 **livdunhman: tu comentario y sugerencia son muy bien recibidos, gracias por darme una oportunidad aquí.**

 **Hasta pronto!**

 **Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descubriendo la pasión**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

—Señorita Steel, ¡qué sorpresa!— Apartó el menú de su vista y me miró con una sonrisa amplia y enigmática, sus ojos siempre parecen fulminarme, es como si su mirada tuviera estática, se me eriza la piel y hasta siento que mi tiesa coleta se ha electrocutado.

—La verdad es que sí, jamás pensé encontrármelo aquí, señor Grey...

Aunque me siento nerviosa; este hombre tiene algo que hace que mi corazón y mis piernas se hagan gelatina, pongo una sonrisa que irradie la amabilidad y la seguriad que estoy muy lejos de sentir, puede que en cierto modo yo lo conozca, pero es un cliente, debo tratarlo con la misma diplomacia con que trato a todos.

—Entonces es una muy agradable sorpresa, Anna...—mi nombre en sus labios suena tan íntimo, sus ojos se hacen fuego cuando lo pronuncia.

—¿Está listo para ordenar, señor?

—Deseo una _paella valenciana_.—pronunció el nombre de ese plato en un español perfecto, sin el gracioso y torpe arrastre que le damos los gringos.

—Paella valenciana...—repito para mí misma mientras lo apunto, mi pronunciación es un asco.

—Me gustaría que me trajeras una copa de vino _Teso La Monja_.

—Gracias, señor, en seguida regreso con su vino...

—Aquí te estaré esperando.—Mi pecho subió y bajó notoriamente, todo lo que él decía, la forma en que lo decía sonaba siempre muy sugestivo.

Salgo del área despejada en que se encuentra la mesa de Christian, aún admiro la elegancia de este lugar, _El Picasso_ , pinturas del artista español decoran las paredes, es de muy buen gusto y yo me siento hasta insultada. Trabajo aquí, pero los platos están totalmente fuera de mis posibilidades.

Entrego la orden de Christian y llevo una botella de _Teso La Monja_ en una bandeja con una copa.

—Su vino, señor Grey.—él suelta su _Blackberry_ sobre la mesa.

—Eres muy eficiente, Anna.

—Tengo que serlo.—le sonreí, abrí la botella y le serví en la copa hasta la mitad.

Mientras me concentro en servir el vino sin derramar nada, o peor, dejar caer una botella de vino que podría exceder mi sueldo de un mes, siento los ojos de Christian puestos en mí, a cada movimiento, el mismo escalofrío me recorre.

—Este lugar no te merece.—suelta de pronto y me mira con intensidad, muy serio.

—No entiendo por qué lo dice, señor... este lugar es muy agradable...

—No creo que hayas nacido para servir, Anna, _no aquí_...

—Me siento cómoda aquí, señor Grey, ¿se le ofrece algo más? ¿Un aperitivo?

—¿Está siendo cortante conmigo, señorita Steel?—su tono fue suave, pero su mirada era implacable, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sentí miedo, no quiero perder este trabajo. Pero tampoco pienso lamerle las botas a Christian Grey.

—No ha sido mi intención, señor, pero usted ha invadido mi vida personal.—sonreí apretadamente y le retuve la mirada pese a que la suya era mucho más intensa y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa seductoramente perversa.

—¿Entonces me consideras un entrometido?

—Disculpe, iré a ver si su paella está lista.

Me retiré lo antes posible, sabía que era imposible que su plato estuviera listo tan pronto, no se me había asignado otra mesa por el momento, me metí al baño. Me detuve ante el lavamanos, apoyando en él mis manos, tratando de calmar mi respiración agitada, me miré en el espejo y noté que mi frente brillaba de sudor.

No sé qué tiene Christian que me quita el aliento, su voz, sus ojos acortan el aire. Hay algo que me atrae a él como un mosquito hacia la luz, pero también hay algo que me hace huir, que me dice que me mantenga a salvo.

Me pasé una servilleta por la frente, me lavé y sequé las manos y volví. Ya la paella de Christian estaba lista. No conozco de comida española, aún me estoy aprendiendo los nombres de los platos, pero esta paella huele deliciosa, el arroz suelto, con esa aroma divina que le deja los mariscos mixtos que lo coronan.

—Por aquí, señor. Su paella, ensalada verde...

Le coloqué el pequeño cardero en que está la paella, en un plato a parte la ensalada verde con un aderezo de vinagreta y en un platillo diminuto dos gajos de limón.

—¿Me permite?—rellené su copa.

—Gracias.

—A sus órdenes. Si le ofrece algo más, sólo pídalo.—no puedo describir la forma en que sus ojos me miraron cuando dije eso, me sentí desnuda.

Me retiré a una distancia prudente en la que no le invadía su espacio personal, pero estaba a la vista por si se le ofrecía algo. Con disimulo, lo observo comer, lentamente, con modales impecables, disfrutando cada bocado. La forma en que toma la copa y bebe de ella es totalmente grácil, elegante. Él no me mira, pero sé que está pendiente a mí.

Deja de comer un momento y atiende una llamada. Su semblante cambia a serio, profesional, no puedo oir lo que está diciendo, pero se ve que está dando órdenes, lo sé por sus gestos, por la forma en que gesticula con el dedo índice, su rostro luce contrariado.

Cuelga la llamada, me sorprende mirándolo concentrada, parpadeo cuando él me mira, me sonrió ampliamente, le devolví una sonrisa tímida y me concentré en mis zapatos.

—¿Desea que le retire los platos?

—Por favor.—me contesta.

—¿Va a ordenar algún postre?—pregunté sin mirarlo, retirando los platos y utencilios de la mesa.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí.

—Qué bien, tenemos un menú bastante amplio de...

—¿Qué me recomiendas, dulce Anna?

Casi se me caen todos los platos. Olvidé mi voz, olvidé hasta mi idioma. ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre conmigo? ¿Por qué se empeña en mostrar toda esa intimidad que me hace sentir incómoda?

—La _gelatina de rompope_ es una de las delicias más aclamadas, ¿desea probarla?

—Yo pruebo lo que tú me ofrezcas.

Me mostró nuevamente su sonrisa curvada. Yo me alejé de él lo antes posible. Este hombre es muy astuto, sabe acorsarme sin ser directo, disfraza de educación su perversidad. Estoy asustada, muy asustada, pero hay algo en esa perversión que me excita violentamente.

Regresé con su postre, la gelatina de rompope tiene una coqueta y apetitosa forma, cubierta de caramelo y decorada con tiras de chocolate, la confección es digna de admirar, tiene rizos de dulce de leche incrustados, hasta pena da comérsela.

—Por aquí, señor. Disfrútelo.

—Lo haré.

No respondí a su insinuación, volví a poner distancia hasta que terminara su postre. Lo observo, está haciendo algo en su celurar mientras degusta la gelatina, se ve que la está disfrutando, pero no como si fuera la primera vez que la probara. Cuando vi que terminó, le dejé la cuenta, me despedí y me retiré.

—¡Vaya! No te puedes quejar, Anastasia, no a todos les dejan una propina así.—me dice Iris, la cajera.

—¿Dejó propina?—pregunto asombrada, pues no pensé que tras mis desplantes el orgulloso señor Grey me propinara nada.

—Una bellísima foto de Benjamin Franklin.—dijo sacudiendo el billete.

—¿Ci... cien dólares?—me encontré balbuseando.

—Excelente comienzo, Anastasia, me pregunto quién habrá sido ese generoso cliente... ¡Christian Grey!—exclama de pronto el gerente cuando ve el recibo.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—pregunté casi con miedo.

—¿Le cobraste la comida al señor Grey?—me pregunta el rubio regordete incrédulo.

—¿Él tiene alguna exclusividad en este restaurante?— Harold, algo así como mi jefe, rueda los ojos y me mira.

—Tiene toda la exclusividad. ¡Él es el dueño!—me gritó. Yo casi me desmayo.

...

—¿Qué te pasa, Ann?—entro como Juan por su casa al apartamento de Kate, furiosa.

—¡Todo! ¡Todo me pasa!—me tiré en su sofá rosado en piel.

—A ver, cariño, relájate. Cuéntame... ¿tuviste un mal día?

—No lo sé exactamente...

—Ahora sí me hiciste bolas, no te entiendo.

—Recién conseguí este empleo...

—¿El de mesera?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—¡Que de todos los restaurantes que hay en Nueva York tuve que ir a parar al de Christian Grey!—los ojos de Kate saltan en estampida y se sienta junto a mí.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que tenía un restaurant, ¿cuál es?

—¡Eso qué importa! El caso fue que lo atendí, no tenía idea de que era el dueño.

—¿Y eso qué tiene?

—Lo traté como a un cliente regular y le cobré la cuenta...

—Jajajajajaja.

—¡No te rías! Esto es serio, Kate. Pude haber perdido mi empleo por esa estupidez.—dije casi llorando, la amargura y el estrés me embargaban.

—A ver, a ver... ¿tenías idea de que Christian era el dueño del dichoso restaurant?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿El gerente o alguien te lo advirtió?

—No...

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué temer, no ha sido tu culpa, linda, no pueden quitarte tu empleo.

—Eso espero, de verdad lo necesito...

—Además, ¿por qué Christian no te aclaró que era el dueño?

—¡Porque es un maldito perverso! Me siguió la corriente todo el tiempo y encima...me dejó una alarmante propina que me convirtió en objeto de especulaciones en el trabajo.

—Bueno, míralo de esta manera, si al mismísimo Christian Grey no le importó que ignorases que él era el dueño y además fue generoso, ¿por qué habría de preocuparte lo que piense un gerente de mierda?

—Buen punto.—le concedí.

—Deja de agobiarte tanto, Anna, tienes dieciocho años, no ochenta, si pierdes ese trabajo, ya encontrarás otro.

—¡Claro! Para ti es muy fácil, eres la princesita de papá, pero los desdichados como yo tenemos que ganarnos la vida, ¿sabes?

—Ouch...—dijo ella llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Lo siento, Kate, no me hagas caso, es que yo...

—Tú estás muy estresada, cariño.

Kate, la única e incomparable Kate me buscó un vaso de limonada y regresó a mi lado.

—Gracias.

—Ahora entiendo tu estrés, ¡claro! Con esta coleta tan apretada debes tener jaqueca.

Acto seguido, Kate me soltó el pelo y mientras me hablaba de Elliott, me daba un masaje en el cráneo y el cuero cabelludo, cierro mis ojos, se siente divino.

—Eres un sol, Kate.

...

Llegué a casa a eso de las seis y treinta de la tarde, en pleno verano, el sol aún se siente potente. Ray aún no está en casa, tal vez se haya ido a pescar.

Tengo la casa para mí sola, enciendo el radio, están pasando una canción de Alanis Morrisette, subo el volumen mientras me voy desvistiendo. _"No lo pude evitar, todo es tu culpa"_. Acompañé la canción a viva voz, sin complejos, es lo bueno de estar sola en casa.

Escuchando música, ya más relajada, entro a la ducha, decido razurarme, me di un buen baño y salí, aún cantando como loca.

El calor se siente fuerte, pese a que acabo de ducharme, opto por un jean corto, una playera, unas sandalias bajitas, me recogí el pelo en un moño desaliñado, era martes, un día monótono, no tenía por qué impresionar a nadie.

Con el calor que hacía se me antojó un helado, cuando ya estoy por salir de casa, siento mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo.

 **'Tengo una mejor oferta para ti,**

 **te espero mañana a las 10:00 am**

 **en mi oficina. Piensa en tu futuro, Anna.'**

 **P.S. Te adjunté la dirección.**

 **Christian Grey**

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola, gracias a las que han seguido esta historia, espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **PrincesaNatalie: Esta es una historia alterna que se me ha ocurrido, tendrá similitudes con la original, ya que mantendré viva la esencia de los personajes, pero no es una continuación.**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **Zafiro Azul Cielo, ELI DIAZ, brslico, karla, PrincesaNatalie, Luz Rico, Maride de Grandchester, Dulce Lu, Gina MC, Guest**

 **Besos,**

 **Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descubriendo la pasión**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Leí el mensaje una y otra vez. Me siento nerviosa cada vez que lo leo, siento un hormigueo en el estómago. Desde que Christian Grey apareció en mi vida hace tres semanas me siento perseguida constantemente. No entiendo cuál es su empeño, su interés en mí.

Aunque su actitud y su mirada penetrante, sus maneras autoritarias me asustan, él ha sido siempre muy amable, educado, gentil, pero sé que hay algo oscuro en él, algo infernal, mi intuición me lo dice.

No puedo olvidar que para su perverso placer me siguió el juego en el restaurant, fue humillante, ¡no lo perdonaré jamás!

 _"Piensa en tu futuro, Anna"._ Me repetía mi voz interior, bueno, realmente, cada vez que leo esa línea, puedo escuchar la voz arrogante de Christian.

Yo sólo quiero un helado, algo de distracción que no involucre a ningún tercero, sólo yo y el placer absoluto de un frío y delicioso helado para este calor. Pero ahora tengo que pensar en mi futuro y de alguna forma eso me abruma.

No es que esté evadiendo mi futuro, pues sí pretendo hacerme de una carrera profesional tarde o temprano, mi futuro había estado más o menos planificado, pero la enfermedad de mamá nos obligó a tocar los fondos destinados a mi educación, Ray quedó endeudado y pretendo darle la mano hasta que la carga le sea más ligera, entonces... comenzaré a estudiar. Cuando encuentre mi pasión y decida qué quiero hacer con mi vida. ¡No cuando Christian Grey lo diga!

Conduje hasta el Carvel que está a pocas millas de casa, me estacioné y fue una bendición cuando entré a ese local, el aire acondicionado me abrazó, olía divino, una amalgama de dulces sabores.

—¿Lista para ordenar, Anna?

—¿José? ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

Me sorprendió ver a José trabajando en la heladería, no he venido desde hace más o menos un mes.

—Comencé hace unas dos semanas, es un segundo empleo, ya sabes, el sueño americano.—me sonrió, aún con ese uniforme de camiseta rosa y morada con la gorra a combinación, se ve muy mono, su auténtica simpatía es un buen plus.

—Más bien es la pesadilla americana...—dije bromeando, de pronto me siento muy relajada con él, no estoy nerviosa, mi corazón no está latiendo como loco.

—¿Qué quieres que te sirva, _preciosa_?

Me paralicé por un momento, no por el efecto de ese adjetivo coqueto con que José me había llamado, sino porque curiosamente, no tuvo en mí ningún efecto. Hace tres semanas, una mínima atención por parte de él me habría dejado veinticuatro horas de sonrisa idiotizada.

—Una barquilla mediana de Caramelo y pralines.—le dije con una sonrisa serena.

Sin perder la sonrisa que lo caracteriza, lo veo tomar la cuchara y poner dos bolitas en el crujiente cono. El trabajo no le sienta mal, sin embargo, puedo entender lo que me quiso decir Christian en el restaurant, no me imagino a José trabajando aquí por años o no haciendo otra cosa más que vender helados.

—Por aquí.— me extiende mi helado mientras yo ya había sacado el dinero para pagarle.

Me senté en una mesa de dos sillas, en una esquina solitaria, soy la única clienta en ese momento, puedo irme a casa, pero es incómodo conducir y comer helado a la vez, por lo que decido sentarme y saborearlo lentamente, es divino.

Mientras devoro mi helado, llegan unas cuantas personas, me enfoqué en una pareja de abuelitos de mediana edad que entraron con sus nietos, dos niños que debían tener unos siete u ocho años respectivamente.

Estaban volviendo loco a José, no se decidían, pedían a la misma vez y constantemente cambiaban de idea, pero él parecía desenvolverse bien, tenía tres hermanos menores.

Cuando terminé mi helado, me puse de pie, me despedí de José con un gesto de mano que él a penas notó por lo contrariado que estaba.

Llegué a casa y toda la sensación de tranquilidad me abandonó, porque sólo pensaba en Christian y su mensaje. Christian y su insistencia... mi indiferencia hacia José... todo eso estaba abrumándome, tanto, que no escuché a Ray llegar.

—Tuve suerte hoy.—dice y yo doy un salto mientras él me muestra los pescados que capturó.

—Ya lo creo...

—¿Crees que te sirvan de algo? ¿Para la cena quizás? Ya los he descamado y limpiado...

—Claro, algo se me ocurrirá...

Si hay algo que amo, además de la música y una buena novela inglesa de época, es cocinar, la cocina me inspira. Mientras Ray se da un baño, me pongo a sazonar dos pescados, los condimento bien, como había aprendido en el canal de recetas, los dejo a fuego lento mientras voy cortando unas patatas en rodajas. Condimento también las rojadas de patatas y les pongo un poco de orégano. Corto un poco de cebolla morada y se las agrego a los pescados que están ya medio cocidos mientras preparo una salsa especial para ellos y dejo que las patatas se cocinen.

Aunque somos dos nada más, procuro que la cena siempre sea un momento agradable y memorable, por lo que coloqué los pescados en un plato blanco y cuadrado, bañado en la salsa quedando sobre las patatas, lo decoré con tomatillos y espárragos y los puse a la mesa con una jarra de jugo de uvas blancas.

—Tienes el don de preparar delicias en cuestión de segundos, siempre te lo he admirado.—agradecí el cumplido, luego comimos en silencio, él se quedó en el salón viendo las noticias de la noche, yo me interné en mi cuarto.

...

A penas son las diez de la noche, pero me siento muy cansada, emocionalmente más que todo. No dejo de pensar en Christian, pensar en él está consumiendo mis neuronas. Aún no he decidido si iré al encuentro con él, pero de todas formas programé una alarma para las ocho en caso de que me quede dormida hasta tarde.

Me desperté a las siete y treinta, antes de que mi despertador sonara, pese a mi cansancio, la ansiedad no me dejó dormir hasta tarde. No confío en Christian, ¿por qué? No lo sé, pero la curiosidad me está mantando, además, ¿qué podría perder? No iba a quedarme con la duda.

Decido pararme de la cama, me lavo la cara y los dientes, me recojo el pelo en un moño alto y me meto a la ducha tibia, salgo veinte minutos después y envuelta en la toalla me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de qué ponerme para una entrevista con Christian Grey.

Realmente, no es que pretenda impresionarlo demasiado, poco me importa lo que Christian piense de mí, pero si su empresa está ubicada en Manhattan, supongo que me toparé con altos ejectuvos, hombres de trajes y mujeres elegantes, esparciendo inteligencia y seguridad en un mundo de hombres y tan competente como lo es la tecnología.

Elijo una falda de tubo ceñida que llega hasta encima de mis rodillas, roja, la combino con una blusa blanca, con las mangas hasta los codos y me calzo unos tacones rojos. Me ondulé el pelo y utilicé un fijador para que mis artificiales ondas resistan la entrevista. Me apliqué polvo base, sombra oscura en los ojos, rimel en las pestañas, un poco de rubor a mis mejillas y... aquél labial rojo.

Me miré en el espejo, nuevamente siento que esa no soy yo, quiero verme profesional, segura... no quiero que Christian Grey me tome por una zorra que planea seducirlo...

 _Déjate de tonterías, estás divina_ , me dijo aquella vocesita.

Fui a la cocina, Ray ya no estaba, pero había dejado café hecho, me serví una taza y me la tomé con un par de galletitas de soda, la ansiedad me cerraba el apetito.

Ya eran las nueve, decidí que era momento de salir si quería llegar a tiempo, la empresa de Christian me quedaba a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Cuando me pongo en marcha, consulto la dirección en su mensaje una vez más. Mientras más me acerco a mi destino, más nerviosa me pongo.

Llego al imponente edificio, Grey Software Solutions está ante mis ojos, todo en cristal, tan elegante y arrogante como el mismísimo Christian. Me estacioné y miré mi reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las diez.

Una hermosa fuente decora el estacionamiento, subo una escalera y un guardia de seguridad me recibe en la puerta, me guía hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista.

—Buenos días, señorita.— Una rubia de unos veinticinco años y sonrisa espléndida me saludó, tenía un sofisticado micrófono y una moderna computadora en la que había dejado de teclear tan pronto yo llegué.

—Buenos días.—respondí a su saludo.

—¿Es usted suplidora, vendedora...?

—No...

—¿Tiene cita previa?

—Sí. Tengo una entrevista con el señor Grey...—dije casi con miedo, la mujer se extrañó, pero lo disimuló.

—¿Me permite una identificación, por favor?

—Claro.—le pasé mi carné de conducir.

La mujer lo mira, confirma mi rostro con el de la foto, le hace una discreta señal al de seguridad, indicándole que todo está bien, anota mis datos en lo que asumo es un récord electrónico. Se comunica por el micrófono con alguien.

—Muy bien. El señor Grey la está esperando. Piso diez, siga este pasillo a la izquierda para tomar el elevador.

—Gracias.

Mientras camino la corta distancia que conduce a los elevadores, le sonreí al gorila de seguridad, un afroamericano de al menos dos metros de altura y musculatura terrorífica, pero tenía una amable sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos.

Entro al elevador y presiono el piso diez, por cada piso que sube, mi corazón se tensa, cuando aterricé en el piso destinado, mi corazón aterrizó de igual manera.

Llego a un pasillo, hay una puerta de cristal que tiene inscrito el nombre de Christian Grey. Al asomarme, escuché un timbre que me indicaba que ya podía abrir la puerta. La seguridad de este lugar es envidiable.

Al entrar, hay un enorme mostrador en el que está ubicada una secretaria, una elegante mujer de unos cuarenta años, pelo rojizo natural y vestida impecablemente.

—Buenos días, ¿Anastasia Steel?

—Sí...—hasta un gallo me salió.

—El señor Grey la está esperando.

La peliroja me escoltó hasta la oficina de Grey y luego se retiró. Christian está sentado en su escritorio, me está mirando intensamente, recorriéndome toda sin decirme nada. Mis piernas comienzan a temblar, la boca se me seca.

Ese hombre es demoniacamente guapo, su traje a la medida le queda de infarto, su pelo... he fantaseado tanto con enredar mis dedos en él. Sus ojos grises se fijan en mí, sabe que me ponen incómoda y sé que lo está disfrutando, sus labios se curvan en esa sonrisa perversa.

—Buenos días, Anna. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Estoy nerviosa.—le confesé con toda honestidad.

—Toma asiento. Relájate.—me indica la silla frente a él.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, señor Grey?

—Tienes una boca tan directa, dulce Anna...—respiré profundo.

—Señor Grey, si pretende hacerme perder el tiempo y burlarse de mí como lo hizo en su restaurant...—hice énfasis en "su".

—Te aseguro que no tendrás nada que perder, Anna y mucho que ganar. Y sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué dices que me he burlado de ti?

—¡¿Y todavía pregunta?!—me exhalté tanto que sentí vergüenza.

—Sabes, para ser empleada tienes una actitud muy desafiante, eso no te conviene, Anna.—me lo dijo muy serio, había una amenaza lasciva en su tono.

—Lo siento, no quise faltarle el respeto, pero lo que usted hizo fue humillante.

—¿Humillante? Realmente... ¿qué fue lo que te hice?

—Usted sabía que yo no tenía ni idea de que era el dueño del restaurant, se divirtió a mi costa y encima... me dejó aquella propina con la que me ridiculizó delante de todos...

—Su acusación es muy seria, señorita Steel. Primero que nada, yo no sabía que usted ignoraba que yo era el propietario del Picasso, no lo supe hasta que me dejó la cuenta y se desapereció sin darme tiempo de explicarle nada...

—¿Pretende que yo le crea que todo a sido mera casualidad?

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, Anna, para mí es irrelevante, pero te lo aclaro si con eso te sientes menos ¿humillada? Y sobre la propina, jamás tuve la intención de ridiculizarte, sólo fui generoso con una mesera eficiente, no fue una obra de caridad...

—¿Por qué cien dólares? No le parece que...

—Porque puedo.—se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Porque puede... ¡claro!

—Y porque te lo ganaste. Anna, yo no ando por ahí despilfarrando mi dinero ni dándoselo a quien no se lo merece, si yo te di esa propina, fue porque te la ganaste, ¿entendido?

Sólo asentí. Fue tanta su autoridad, aunque ni siquiera alzó la voz que yo ni me atreví a replicar.

—Ahora, Anna, me gustaría hablarte de tu futuro, el verdadero propósito de esta reunión, ¿no?—volví a asentir.

—Lo escucho...—le dije un tanto prepotente, no quiero que note en mí ninguna desesperación o interés y se aproveche.

—Yo soy una persona que cree en las oportunidades, especialmente en las personas que tienen talento y poseen una mente única. Desde que te vi, supe que tenías potencial, además de una sagacidad y una inteligencia competente, tú no encajas con el montón, Anna, eres... diferente, por eso cuando te vi de mesera... me llevé una gran sorpresa...

Mientras él hablaba, empleando un tono totalmente serio y profesional, se expresaba con naturalidad, no hubo sonrisas curvadas ni sutiles insinuaciones, se veía relajado en ese rol, más joven, ese hombre había nacido con liderazgo.

—No soy una mediocre, si eso es lo que piensa, yo...

—Sé que no lo eres, es por eso que te quiero ayudar, no quisiera verte sirviendo...

—Tengo dieciocho años, señor y ese tipo de trabajo es muy normal para las chicas de mi edad mientras...

—¿Mientras?

—Mientras pienso en qué hacer con mi vida, con mi futuro...

—Mientras, el tiempo pasa sin darnos cuenta, pequeña Anna, no lo desperdicies.

—Usted no entiende... no es que no quiera superarme o que soy una holgazana, es que...

—La enfermedad de tu madre no te dejó muy bien parada económicamente...

—¿Qué sabe usted de mi madre?—me puse de pie, furiosa.

—Vuelve a tu asiento, Anna.—dijo muy sereno, pero esa serenidad aterraba más que un grito.

—¿Me estuvo investigando?

—Como te dije, no malgasto mi dinero y mi tiempo en quien no merece la pena, sí, investigué un poco, hablé con mi cuñada, Kate, tu amiga...—¡Kate! Exclamé para mí misma.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, señor?

—Quiero que trabajes para mí.

—¿Pa... para usted?

—¿Por qué no?

—Es que... ¡míreme!—me señalé a mí misma despectivamente.

—Lo hago.

—¿Cómo piensa que yo podría trabajar para usted? ¿Haciendo qué?

—Hay cientos de plazas en esta empresa, Anna, en alguna debes encajar. Si puedes manejar a los clientes con la misma pasión con que me atendiste en el restaurant, una próspera carrera de negocios te espera.

—No creo que eso sea una comparación justa...

—Eres terca, inquebrantable, tus convicciones son muy firmes, serías una publicista excelente.

Suspiré me eché hacia atrás en la silla. Todas sus palabras tienen efecto en mí, puede que me esté ofreciendo la oportunidad de mi vida, pero... me siento presionada.

—No sé por qué usted hace esto... ¿por qué yo?

—Porque puedo. ¿Por qué se te dificulta tanto aceptar algo que sólo mejorará tu vida?

—¿A cambio de qué? No soy tan tonta como para pensar que aceptar su ayuda no me costará...

—Tengo mucho dinero, Anna, se lo doy a quien yo quiera, además, no estoy regalándote nada, te estoy dando un empleo, ¡por el amor de Dios!—perdió la paciencia.

—¡Ya tengo un empleo!—me puse de pie una vez más.

—Anna, no estoy comprándote...

Me susurró, estaba de espaldas a mí, yo estaba por abrir la puerta para salir de su oficina. Su voz aún bailaba en mis oídos, lo sentía detrás de mí, estaba prudentemente lejos, pero yo lo sentía pegado a la piel, un escalofrío me recorrió.

Me giré y quedé frente a él, me miró con sus ojos grises y ardientes y me encerró en sus brazos.

—Si no quieres un trabajo, no lo tomes, pero no te resistas más a explorar tu pasión, Anna...

El aire se me fue. Ese hombre alto, me había envuelto en su fuerza y su perfume embriagante. Hasta ahora, no conocía bien lo que era el deseo y me encuentro deseando a este hombre, deseo que me bese, deseo que me deje así, apretada entre sus brazos, me retiene posesivamente, yo no soy capaz de hacer ni decir nada, estoy en sus manos...

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Mañana comienzan las clases, no podré actualizar tan seguido, pero mientras pueda lo haré.**

 **Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descubriendo la pasión**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

—Christian, por favor no me hagas esto...—supliqué sintiendo que cada átomo de mi piel temblaba, a penas respiro, su cuerpo parece haberse amoldado al mío, me cubre entera, su imponente altura me hace desaparecer, la fuerza que emana de él me reduce a un manojo de nervios, de sensaciones que son capaces de traicionar mis principios en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres que te haga, Anna?—me apretó un poco más contra él y cerré los ojos al sentir que su boca se acercaba, pasó sus manos por mi pelo y me besó los ojos, lentamente, sentía su suave respirar en mi rostro y luego por mi cuello, me estremecí y se me escapó un gemido, me siento perdida.

—Déjame ir, por favor...—estoy a punto de llorar.

—Si de verdad quisieras eso, ya te habría dejado.

Pasó su dedo índice por mi labio inferior. Cuando él hablaba no habían puntos suspensivos, todo lo que él decía, lo hacía con plena certeza y seguridad, no le temblaba la voz y sus palabras nunca sonaban atropelladas como las mías. Esos son los momentos en que lo odio. Él parece tener siempre un control absoluto de todo.

—¡Tú qué sabes de lo que yo quiero!—lo empujé con brusquedad y aunque no pude liberarme de la prisión de sus brazos, sin querer lo golpeé en la boca, le vi un hilo muy fino de sangre asomarse por las comisuras. Me paralicé otra vez. Él me está mirando muy fijo, sus ojos me aterran, porque no puedo descifrar lo que me están diciendo, no sé si está furioso, o si lo que hay es total indiferencia.

—Has cometido un error muy grave, _Anastasia._ —que dijera mi nombre completo me causó pavor.

—No quise lastimarte. Si me hubieras dejado ir...

—Te arrepentirías. Si te tejo ir, ambos nos arrepentiríamos.

—Señor Grey, por favor...

—Señor Grey... hace unos segundos era simplemente Christian.—enarcó una ceja y me miró con un gesto sarcástico.

—No quiero hacer esto, Christian, yo no soy así...

Finalmente, se me salieron las lágrimas, no pude evitarlo. No soy la clase de chica que se enredaría con el primer hombre apuesto que se le atraviese, pero dentro de mí, quiero estar con Christian, quiero que me bese, que me toque, quiero todo lo que sus manos y su cuerpo prometen. Pero no quiero vivir con eso luego... ser una más en la lista de Christian Grey y traicionarme a mí misma.

—Quieres esto, Anna. Lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas. Lo que le temes es a las consecuencias.—Su agarre dejó de ser violento, me tiene cobijada en sus brazos, con mucha ternura. Se sentó sobre el escritorio y yo estoy abrazada a él, acomodada en medio de su cuerpo, besó mi mollera.

—No es así como debe suceder... así no es como me lo he imaginado...—le dije con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho, su perfume es tan divino, quisiera quedarme ahí por siempre.

—Tienes grandes expectativas sobre el sexo, es normal a tu edad.—levanté mi cabeza un momento para mirarlo.

—No puedo verlo como sexo simplemente. Tiene que haber algo más... no puedo acostarme con alguien por quien no siento nada o que no sienta nada por mí.

—Hablas de sentimientos, eso debe ser bueno. Pero hay mucho que descubrir en el placer también, Anna.

—Si amas a alguien debes sentir placer al estar con él o ella.

—Oh, mi dulce Anna. Mi niña buena.—me dio un suave beso en los labios, a penas se rozaron, pero yo temblé de la cabeza a los pies. Siempre se refiere a mí como suya, ha decidido que le pertenezco.

—Tengo que irme, Christian. Gracias por...—Se puso de pie junto conmigo y me miró divertido, no me dejará ir, lo presiento.

—¿Vas a almorzar?

—Yo... no lo creo. No tengo hambre y tampoco tiempo, mi turno comienza en dos horas y tengo que...

—No tienes que ir a trabajar hoy.

—¿Cómo?

—Tienes el día libre, yo lo arreglé.—respiré profundo, quisiera matarlo a veces.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—me arrepentí por haber hecho una pregunta tan obvia como ridícula.

—Porque puedo.—se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a sonreirme.

—Bien. Que tengas buen provecho.

Le di la espalda y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Siento que los hombros me pesan, no puedo relajarme porque siento su mirada sobre mí, no volteo a mirarlo, pero lo siento más cerca cada vez. Mi mano tiembla cuando voy a girar la perilla para salir.

—Te invito a almorzar.—sé que no es una invitación, es una orden oculta que él espera que sea obedecida, me sonríe, es simplemente hermoso este hombre.

—Gracias, señor Grey, pero ya le dije que no tengo hambre.

—¿Por qué te haces esto, Anna?—ya iba perdiendo la paciencia, lo sé por su tono de voz, por la rabia que hay en sus ojos.

—No sé a qué se refiere...

—¡Lo sabes! Intentas escapar, piensas que puedes, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que puedes reprimir la pasión que sientes, el deseo?

—Christian...

—Vete, Anna. Ve a casa e imagina todo lo que pudo haber sido este día. Quiero que te vayas a la cama pensando en mí, en todo lo que querías que te hiciera.

—Yo no...

—Shhhh. Quiero que cierres esa boca impertinente que tienes.

Me besó. Me besó de verdad, ahogando mis protestas. Me pegó a la puerta, apartó mis brazos que desistían de rendirse aún y me los colocó alrededor de su cuello.

Me entregué a ese beso porque de verdad lo deseaba. Él me besa con fiereza y pasión, me acaricia con su lengua, me muerde los labios suavemente, lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y me dio un suave mordisco en el cuello. Siento que me voy derritiendo, me hizo gemir. Agarré su hermoso cabello fuerte, por instinto, como si quisiera fundirme en él y no pensar en nada más. Se me erizó la piel, mis pezones se endurecieron y... me mojé, me mojé terrible y vergonzosamente.

—Eres preciosa, Anna. Preciosa y apasionada.

—Chris...

—Y deliciosamente inocente.—rozó su nariz con la mía.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso, por favor... no sería justo...

—¿Por qué, Anna? Olvida los prejuicios...

— _¿Por qué?_ Porque tú y yo no venimos del mismo mundo, para ti todo es muy fácil, tomas lo que quieres porque piensas que todo te pertenece y no piensas en otra cosa más que en ti, pero yo... ¿has pensado que yo me podría enamorar?— lloré por frustración.

—Anna, yo no pretendo que te enamores de mí, no voy a jugar contigo, lo que yo quiero es que liberes tu pasión, que vivamos esto que ambos sentimos...

—¿Y luego qué?

—Luego tú sigues siendo Anna y yo Christian, eso no tiene por qué cambiar, nosotros no tenemos por qué cambiar, si la pasión algún día se va, cosa que intuyo no será hasta un muy largo tiempo, seremos buenos amigos que se conocen muy bien íntimamente, eso es todo.

Enjugó mis lágrimas otra vez y me volvió a abrazar. Está siendo claro y honesto conmigo, eso se lo admiro. Pero yo no entiendo de pasiones, yo entiendo de sentimientos, de apego. Christian pese a ser muy práctico y razonable, es muy cálido y cada vez que me toma en sus brazos yo... yo me enamoro más.

No puedo arriesgarme a conocer su calor, acostumbrarme a sus brazos y que un día cualquiera a él se le acabe la pasión, eso me mataría.

—No puedo hacerlo, Christian, lo siento. Tienes razón, te deseo y es casi imposible que me pueda resistir a ti, admiro tu seguridad y tu honestidad, pero yo... prefiero esperar.

—¿Esperar?

—Por alguien que pueda darme lo que necesito, lo que siempre he querido.

Le sonreí entre lágrimas y le di un beso ligero en los labios. Salí de su oficina y él no me detuvo.

...

Llegué a mi auto aturdida, encendí y el motor y el aire acondicionado porque estaba ardiendo, no sólo por el fuego que Christian había despertado en mí, sino porque hasta mi cerebro se ha sobrecalentado y siento que todas mis neuronas estallarán. Me tardé casi diez minutos en poder arrancar.

Eran la una de la tarde cuando llegué a casa, era un alivio encontrarla sola. Subí a mi habitación y antes de desvestirme me miré en el espejo, me sentí ridícula.

Tal vez me lo merezco. Si hubiera aceptado de buenas a primeras la oferta de trabajo de Christian quizás me hubiera evitado todos los penosos incidentes... pero decidí desafiarlo y jugar con fuego, eso no hizo más que obsesionarlo más conmigo y yo me estoy dejando abrasar por la pasión que él me está despertando. Él me infunde un temor que me excita, está haciendo que yo quiera saltar mis principios, pero no es lo que más me aterra, lo que me da pavor es enamorarme y quedarme queriendo sola.

Me hice un sandwich ligero, tengo hambre, pero no apetito, no después de lo que viví con Christian. Necesito sacármelo de la cabeza, no importa que él haya sido honesto, enredarme con él de cualquier forma daría el mismo resultado, romperme el corazón.

Me puse una ropa cómoda y como Christian generosamente me dio el día libre, decidí que era bueno hacer una limpieza espiritual y profunda en casa.

Encendí el radio y puse un CD de Adele, subí _Someone like you_ al máximo mientras barría todo el piso e iba llevando a su sitio todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar, mayormente zapatos y cosas de Ray. Lavé las ventanas y los baños. Reorganicé la cocina y lavé la nevera. Me puse a trapear mientras la lavadora hacía lo suyo.

A las seis de la tarde, ya todo estaba hecho, la casa inmaculada y la ropa lavada y doblada, pero aún había adrenalina en mí, no podía parar, a pesar de que me sentía cansada en realidad.

Metí una lasaña en el horno para la cena y me fui a bañar.

Fue entonces cuando la adrenalina me abandonó y volví a pensar en Christian. Desnuda, bajo el agua, podía sentir el calor de sus manos, su respirar, su boca cubriendo la mía, aquellos brazos que me apretaban fuerte. Vuelvo a experimentar la sensación delirante y placentera que me produjeron sus besos y sus caricias.

Fue como si Christian estuviera conmigo en la ducha, fue tan grande mi deseo que pude verlo ahí. Imaginé que Christian entró a la ducha conmigo, gloriosamente desnudo, fuerte, atractivo. Su gesto cínico, su erección poderosa y grande, como la sentí cuando me aprisionaba en sus brazos. Me quita el jabón de las manos y me coloca de espaldas. Pasa el jabón por mi espalda y con sus manos grandes y fuertes lo esparce por mis nalgas, las aprieta y acaricia, luego me gira frente a él y me besa duro, mientras sigue enjabonando mi cuerpo. Me acaricié los pechos imaginando que eran las manos de Christian las que me tocaban. Bajo la tibia agua, abrí mis piernas y me toqué... imaginando que eran los largos y varoniles dedos de él...

Me muerdo los labios mientras me toco, sueño que es él. Introduzco mi dedo del medio en mi vagina y con el índice me acaricio el clítoris, cierro mis ojos apretadamente, para sentir más vivo a Christian en mi imaginación, imagino sus labios besando mis senos al punto de que los pezones me duelen. Me he envuelto en un éxtasis tan intenso que de pronto me hallé retorciéndome de placer en un orgasmo glorioso.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, con el corazón aún latiéndome fuerte. No puedo creer que Christian me haya afectado de esa manera, me ha trastornado y siento algo de vergüenza por mí misma.

Me puse una pijama cómoda y bajé para sacar la lasaña del horno, Ray ya había llegado.

—Veo que trabajaste muy duro.— Me dice admirando lo limpia y organizada que está la casa.

—Sí, la casa necesitaba cariño.—sonreí, pero no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Yo? Eh, sí...

Son tantos mi prejuicios que creo que Ray podría adivinar lo que estuve haciendo hace un rato...

—Bueno, tomaré una ducha y bajaré a cenar.

—Bien.—dije suspirando profundo.

Necesito volver a la normalidad.

...

El viernes fue un turno fuerte en el Picasso, llegué a casa a la una de la mañana y no pude quedarme dormida hasta casi las tres. A las diez de la mañana comenzó a sonar mi celular.

—Hola...—dije bostezando.

—¿Te desperté?—una voz alegre y emocionada me pregunta lo que es obvio.

—¿Qué quieres, Kate?

—¡Uf! ¡Qué ánimos! ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—De hecho, sí. ¡Dormir todo el día!—iba a colgarle.

—¡Espera! ¿Tú? ¿Durmiendo a estas horas? ¡No me lo creo!

—Trabaja un viernes en el Picasso y ya te veré.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, cariño, había olvidado que trabajabas... pero es sábado, Ann, el verano no es eterno.

—Kate, ya dime lo que quieres.

—Elliot y yo hemos decidido ir a la playa, se me ocurrió que tal vez...

—¡Ni hablar! No estaré en medio de ustedes dos.

—Vamos, Ann...

—Lo siento, Kate, pero de verdad estoy cansada.

—Vale, no te molesto más, pero por si te animas, estaremos en Paradise Sands.

Aunque no tengo intención alguna de ir a la playa con Kate y Elliot, no pude dormir más, así que decidí levantarme, asearme y desayunar.

Ray se fue a trabajar, afuera hacía un día precioso, sería bueno lavar mi auto. Fui al garaje por todas las cosas. Conecté la aspiradora y con una extensión hice que llegara hasta mi auto para limpiarlo por dentro.

—Anna...

—¡Mierda!—grité espantada.

—Lo siento, no te quise asustar.

—Discúlpame tú a mí, José... ando un poco distraída.— me excusé apagando la aspiradora un momento.

—¿Por qué estás lavando el auto si vamos a la playa?

—¿Vamos?

—Sí... ¿qué no te dijo Kate?

—Sí, pero...

—No me digas que no vas, si tú no vas yo no iré.

—Lo siento, José, pero no tengo el ánimo de...

—De verdad quiero que vayas...—me pidió y tomó mi mentón.

No sé si deba a la camiseta corta que llevo y mis jeans muy cortos también, pero José me miró diferente, sentí su caricia muy íntima... Es raro. Pasé años enamorada de él, esperando un acercamiento, una caricia, un momento... y ahora no me emociono como debería. ¡Maldito Christian! Debo sacármelo de la cabeza, es él quien me ha trastornado.

José tiene una playera negra y su bañador, se ve tan guapo como siempre y está sonriendo. Creo que Christian sólo me ha deslumbrado, tal vez mis sentimientos por José no hayan cambiado del todo...

—Vale, iré. Sólo déjame cambiarme...

Guardé todas las cosas que había sacado para lavar mi auto y subí a ponerme mi bañador. Era un bikini azúl turquesa, no soy de ir mucho a la playa, por lo que ese bañador tiene tres años conmigo. Al ponérmelo me di cuenta de que mis pechos ahora un poco más grandes rebosaban del top y que mis gluteos ahora más voluptuosos sobresalían más.

Me puse el mismo jean corto y la misma camiseta y unas chancletas de goma. Tomé una mochila y ahí metí ropa extra, una toalla, bloqueador solar, un peine y mi celular.

—¿Quieres que vayamos en mi auto?—ofreció José.

—No sabía que tenías un auto...

—Bueno, es de mi primo, pero se fue a México de vacaciones y me lo dejó.

—Vale, estrenemos el auto de tu primo, entonces.

Paradise Sands estaba a casi dos horas de casa. Soy despistada por naturaleza, así que durante el trayecto perdía mi mirada y mi mente en el paisaje, pero pillé a José mirándome en varias ocasiones. De pronto me sentí mal al llevar tan poca ropa.

—Disculpa, ¿quieres oir música?

—Sí quieres...

—A tus pies está mi carpeta de CD's mira si encuentras algo interesante...

José tenía varios discos interesantes, al final me decidí por uno de James Blunt. Comencé a tararear _Carry you home_ y lo sorprendí mirándome otra vez.

—Tu voz siempre es tan dulce, Anna...—rozó mi mano levemente.

Me puse un poco nerviosa. Es como si de pronto José ahora me viera distinto.

José se detuvo en una gasolinera y compró hielo, refrescos, cervezas y una que otra chuchería como Doritos.

—No es bueno llegar con las manos vacías.—entró de nuevo sonriente y durante el camino que faltaba, sostuvo mi mano en la suya.

Llegamos a Paradise Sands a la una y media de la tarde. Le marcamos a Kate para que nos dijera su ubicación, pero no nos contestó, aunque no fue difícil distinguirla.

Kate estaba bronceándose en una tumbona, con un bikini de tanga amarillo, Elliot a su lado.

—¡Anna! No pensé que finalmente vendrías.

—Tuve que convencerla.— Dijo José.

—Consideré que realmente hacía un día demasiado hermoso como para desperdiciarlo.

—En eso tienes razón, Anna.— Elliot se puso de pie y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, luego ayudó a José con las cosas.

—Anna, ya quítate la ropa y broncéate, el sol es para todos.—insiste Kate.

Con algo de complejos, me quito el short y la camiseta, quedando casi en las mismas condiciones que Kate. Saco el bloqueador solar de mi mochila y comienzo a aplicármelo en los brazos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?—ofreció José.

—Eh... por qué no...—dije al final.

Me puse de espaldas y me recogí el pelo, José me comenzó a aplicar bloqueador por la espalda y hombros, sentí que se excedía cuando me aplicó también en las partes de mis nalgas que el bikini no cubría, pero no le dije nada, no sentí que hubiera lascivia en él.

—Gírate para terminar de aplicarte.—me dice.

Cuando volteo, por poco me desmayo.

—Buenas tardes, Anna.

—Christian...—murmuré, estaba frente a mí.

Él me está sonriendo, pero es una sonrisa apretada, desaprobadora. Sus ojos son dos bolas de fuego gris.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, he estado ocupada, muy ocupada. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por comentar!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descubriendo la pasión**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **Aviso: Yo imagino que las que leen en este foro habrán leído la trilogía y deben estar plenamente conscientes de este tipo de lectura, aún así, dadas las rarezas y paradojas que últimamente hay en este sitio, les extiendo la advertencia sobre el contenido de este capítulo que incluye escenas de sexo explícito, no en la misma magnitud de la historia original, pero sí de una forma detallada, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

De pronto me vi sin saber qué hacer. No se me ocurrió que Christian pudiera aparecerse. ¡Estúpida de mí! A estas alturas yo debería saber de sobra que ese hombre busca cualquier pretexto para cruzarse en mi vida sin ser invitado.

José no parece darse cuenta de nada, sigue aplicándome el bloqueador solar por todas partes y Christian no me quita los ojos de encima, no puedo escapar de su mirada siniestra.

—José, creo que ya ha sido suficiente...—dije, queriendo escapar de la guerra que se avecinaba.

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, José.

Cuando Christian dijo eso, José por fin lo vio, la expresión de mi amigo era una mezcla de desconcierto y asombro.

—¿Y tú quien eres, _amigo_?—la última palabra la dijo en español.

—Yo soy el jefe de Anna, ¿y tú?

Me sorprendió escuchar a Christian responderle en un español perfecto y fluído, en sus palabras habían perfección y naturalidad, en definitiva, era un idioma que dominaba.

—Oh, así que eres su jefe... bueno, pero en estos momentos, Anna no está trabajando, ¿o sí?

Kate y Elliot se fueron convenientemete a nadar y ahí estoy yo, en medio de la extraña dísputa de estos dos hombres, con todas las neuronas en neutro.

—Christian, no tenía idea de que venías...

—Lo sé perfectamente.—su voz fue tan profunda, su mirada siniestra y su sonrisa enigmática me reducían a nada, sus ojos me queman.

—Anna, ¿te apatece nadar? El agua se ve divina.— capté el descaro de la propuesta de José.

—¿Qué te parece si te adelantas? Anna y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

Me pareció increíble la arrogancia y la prepotencia de Christian, aunque no sé por qué me empeño en sorprenderme...

—Disculpa, gran jefe, pero yo he sido quien ha traído a Anna, si no deseas estar solo, entonces debiste traerte tu propia acompañante.

José también tenía algo de prepotencia, era su juventud lo que lo llevó a desafiar a un hombre como Christian. Christian le retuvo la mirada desafiante, sonrió de lado, como si se tratara de un niñato insolente lo que tenía delante.

Siento escalofríos a pesar del sol vibrante y despiadado de esta tarde, Christian en bañador... con su cuerpo de infarto, su imponente altura, su torso, esos músculos y el cabello castaño que el viento comienza a alborotar, se le veía más jovial, más hermoso. Me fijo que en su pecho hay una cicatriz extraña, algo tenue ya con los años... parece un símbolo... vuelvo a sentir escalofríos...

—No pretendo quitarte a tu acompañante, José.

—Qué bueno, porque ya...

—No puedo quitarte algo que ya es mío.

Luego de eso, una fuerza despiadada me arrastró y el fuego de los labios de Christian está consumiendo mis labios en implacables llamas de pasión.

Sé que luchar contra él es inútil, sus brazos, su fuerza, su presencia, me tienen dominada, al igual que mi deseo y mis ganas... este hombre está despertando mis instintos más bajos, banales y primitivos.

Cuando Christian decide poner fin al beso, me siento mareada, desorbitada, siento que estoy sobre arena movedizas y entonces me topo con el rostro desencajado y sorprendido de José, mirándome como un niño derrotado, con el orgullo hecho pedazos y aunque mi cerebro aún no está funcionando en su totalidad, me siento terriblemente mal.

—No lo hagas, José, por favor.— Christian levantó el dedo como advertencia cuando José hizo un ademán para golpearlo, el puño de José se quedó unos segundos en el aire y después lo bajó, como un luchador vencido.

—¿Es en serio, Anna? ¿Estás con este tipo?—me reclama incrédulo, Christian me mira, como desafiando mi posible respuesta.

—José, yo...

—Ni siquiera tienes que responder.— me da la espalda y comienza a recoger sus cosas.

—Espera...

—¿Para qué? Que tu jefe te regrese a casa.

Se marchó sin más, yo no pude hacer nada. Y es que no entiendo nada. José nunca demostró sentir nada por mí... ¿por qué ahora?

—Ya lo superará.— la voz de Chistian me trajo de vuelta.

—¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? No tenías ningún derecho... no tenías por qué someterlo a esa humillación... ¡Quién te crees que eres!—le reclamé con rabia, si hay algo que odio es la injusticia.

—Anna, entiendo que estés molesta, pero fue lo mejor.— me desconcertó su argumento.

—¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Mi dulce Anna, tú y yo sabemos que ese pobre chico no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo, no te engañes.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!

—Era peor que le dieras esperanzas, en estas cosas es mejor ser directo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te parece si te vas directo al infierno?

—Sólo volvería allí si tú me acompañas.

Me sonrió y me atrajo hacia él, abarcando mi cintura en sus fuertes brazos, ahogándome con su esencia.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Hay tantas mujeres por ahí...

—Tienes razón, hay tantas... ¿crees que encuentre otra Anna?—su sonrisa fue dulce, acarició mi rostro con tanta suavidad que estuve a punto de derretirme, a veces... se muestra demasiado gentil y no se cuál de sus tantas sombras me aterra o me gusta más.

—Puedes encontrar una que esté dispuesta a...

—Pero ya te encontré a ti, deja de pelear, Anna, sabes que eres mía.— me lo susurró al oído y me recorrió una corriente eléctrica, mis músculos vaginales se contrajeron, mi centro comenzó a latir placentera y dolorosamente, mis labios temblaban.

—Eso no es cierto... tú no puedes simplemente decidir que yo...

—No sigas desafiándome, Anna. No quisiera demostrarte aquí todo lo mía que eres.

Me volvió a besar, me acercó todavía más a su cuerpo, sus labios húmedos acariciaron mi oreja y mi cuello, sus manos se pasearon sutilmente por mi cuerpo y gemí en su boca.

—Detente, Christian, por favor...

—Muy mala idea, Anna, ahora no hay vuelta atrás...—no dejó de besarme y pude sentir lo excitado, grande y duro que estaba, involuntariamente, me comencé a mojar.

—Por favor...

—Me estás suplicando, Anna, eso no te conviene...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque has conseguido que te desee más.

Su beso vino con más furia, me ocultó tras una palmera, nuestro espacio estaba deshabitado, rozó mis senos y sentí que iba a morirme.

—Christian, por favor, por favor...—volví a suplicar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, mi escapatoria era como una puerta pesada que se iba cerrando más rápido mientras más me acercaba.

Sentí que me levantó, mi cuerpo abandonó el suelo. No sé a dónde pretende llevarme, pero mi boca es incapaz de pronunciar ninguna protesta.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?— me llevó en sus brazos a lo que parecía una cabaña reservada.

—Porque no puedo hacerte mía en la playa, a la vista de todos.

Me quedo mirándolo con los ojos como platos, él parece muy calmado.

—No estarás hablando en serio...

—¿Te parece que bromeo, cielo?— me besó otra vez y llevó mi mano a su erección, tragué hondo.

—Esto es una locura... no puede estar pasando... no puedo hacer esto...

—¿Por qué no, Anna? Yo sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que puedes ignorar esta pasión?

—¡Yo no quiero un día de pasión! No me he conservado para finalmente terminar en la cama de un tipo como...

—¿No me crees digno de ti?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pero al tal José sí, ¿verdad?—me levantó la voz, por primera vez levantó la voz, como si al fin hubiera perdido el control de la situación.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?—mis ojos estaban aguados.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Anna? Pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás.

—No puedo entregarme a un hombre que no podrá amarme, eso sería traicionarme a mí misma.

Amargas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, quemaban mis mejillas y apretaban mi garganta con un dolor que iba atascando mis palabras.

Christian me acercó a él, su expresión no era prepotente ni arrogante, más bien, el encanto avasallante de sus ojos se había vuelto una sombra oscura y dolorosa. Enjugó mis lágrimas y besó mis ojos, mi frente, sujetó fuerte mi rostro, mirándome fijo y siguió besando toda mi cara.

—No puedo amarte, no porque no te lo merezcas, es que no puedo, no puedo amarte, pero... puedo hacerte feliz, puedo darte el mundo si lo quieres, tendrás tanto de mí, tanta pasión, mi fidelidad, no necesitarás amor, Anna...

—¿Cómo puedes decirme semejante cosa, Christian? ¿Cómo piensas que seré feliz cuando te canses finalmente de mí?

—No creo que eso suceda, Anna. Déjame demostrártelo...

Sus besos no me dejaron responderle, yo ya no sabía que más responder, todo alrededor desaparecía cuando él me besaba, ni siquiera me había fijado en lo bonita que era la cabaña, los besos de Christian tienen ese poder.

Su boca no está siendo agresiva, me está dando un beso muy dulce, con una delicadeza que nunca antes le había conocido. La pasión va creciendo y mi voluntad disminuyendo, lo que emana de Christian está absorviendo todas mis fuerzas.

Apretó mi trasero y mientras siento su erección rozar mi vientre, su beso se volvió un poco violento, marcó mi cuello y sentí morirme cuando sus dientes lo mordieron suave, me levantó y me colgó a su cintura, enrosco fuerte mis piernas alrededor de él y ese fue el momento en que perdí toda mi voluntad, dejé de ser mía para ser de Christian.

Me sacó el top del bikini, liberando mis pechos, con firmeza, retiró mis manos cuando el poco pudor que aún me queda intentó cubrirlos, negó con la cabeza, me recostó de una columna y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis senos, mi respiración se agita hasta reducir el aire, tomó mis labios y frotaba mis pezones con los dedos. Gemí, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

—Hueles divino, Anna.— Dijo con la voz ronca, me sentó sobre el mostrador y me bajó el bikini. Nunca había estado tan expuesta, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para pensar en nada. Acarició mis tobillos hasta llegar a mis muslos, me los separó mientras me besaba en la apertura.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunté nerviosa.

—Quiero probarte. Quiero conocer tu sabor, dulce Anna.

Cerré los ojos y mi cabeza se fue involuntariamente hacia atrás. Comenzó a besar mi entrepierna, sus dedos frotaron mi clítoris, jugueteaba con él y yo dejé de pensar, de respirar.

Cuando pensé que eso era lo más increíble que había sentido, su lengua entró en mí, lamía todos mis rincones y sus manos me apretaban fuerte las caderas y los muslos, luego subieron a mis pechos y mi boca comenzó a emitir gemidos tras gemidos.

—Christian, para ya...—tanto placer me debilita, le he pedido algo que realmente no quiero.

Él lo sabía porque no se detuvo, siguió dándome tanto placer hasta que todo mi cuerpo se comprimió, mis piernas que colgaban en sus hombros comenzaron a temblar mientras yo me iba derramando en su boca que no paraba de acariciarme allí.

—Ahora, voy a hacerte mía.

Aún temblando, me cargó hasta una habitación y me colocó sobre una cama grande de sábanas blancas. Mi cuerpo desnudo y aún con los efectos de la satifacción divina que él me dio está tendido sobre esas suaves sábanas. Me está mirando con su habitual seguridad mientras se deshace del bañador y fue impresionante verlo.

Este hombre es tan perfecto. Su enorme pene me excita, pero me causa un temor horrible a la vez. Si la primera vez es como me han dicho, no creo que pueda caminar en días...

—Te has asustado, ¿por qué?— vino hacia mí y de pronto la cama se volvió pequeña.

—Es que... presiento que me vas a destrozar...—una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Anna, mi dulce niña...

Buscó mis labios y suavemente acariciaba mi cuerpo, encendiéndome una vez más. Estoy tan sensible que me vuelvo a mojar y excitar inmediatamente, a pesar del temor que me produce saber que muy pronto Christian estará dentro de mí y yo lo dejaré lastimarme física y emocionalmente para vivir algo que no podré igualar jamás.

—Tienes un cuerpo tan divino, me enloqueces, Anna.

—Eso no es verdad...

—¿Sabes que es lo que me enloquece más?—tomó uno de mis pechos y lo chupó.

—No...

—Tu inocencia, tu deliciosa inocencia...—subió hasta mi boca y dejó en mis labios un beso ligero y suave, adoro su olor único y embriagador.

Lo abracé y besé su cuello, lo sentí temblar, volví a ver aquella cicatriz... era un símbolo que se había hecho a fuego, era pequeño, pero estaba ahí. Fui a acariciarlo con mi dedo, pero él me detuvo en el intento y en cambio, besó mi dedo.

—¿Qué representa esa marca?

—Nada ya.—respondió evasivamente y metió sus dedos dentro de mí.

—De verdad quiero saber...—dije entre gemidos.

—Ahora no, Anna.—suspiró y su tono fue contundente.

Christian se colocó sobre mí, buscó mis labios de forma hambrienta y desesperada, yo sabía que ya había llegado el momento. Respiré profundo y le mordí los labios, él entró en mí, de una, pude sentirlo hasta en la garganta, un dolor que ardía y un grito que se ahogó en su boca.

Sus besos y sus caricias eran reconfortantes, pero su penetración era precisa y firme, estaba haciéndome suya, me llenaba entera y eso a la vez me encendía aunque el dolor era casi insoportable.

—Christian... me duele...

Detuvo sus besos un momento y me miró, no pude evitar las lágrimas, mi rostro se inundó de ellas y aunque Christian se había dejado de mover un momento, seguía dentro de mí.

—Lo sé.— dijo y besó mis lágrimas, mis labios, me abrazó fuerte como para darme más calor.

—No creo que pueda continuar...—más lágrimas salieron de mí y me mordí los labios con cierta vergüenza, realmente quiero continuar y aunque siento un placer que no entiendo, el dolor no se aplaca.

—No llores, preciosa, no hagas eso.

—Pero es que...

Tomó mis pechos otra vez, los besó, los acarició y los chupó, me encontré gimiendo nuevamente, más excitada que antes, clavé las uñas en la espalda de Christian. De pronto, sentí que él me levantaba por las caderas y entró en mí tan fuerte que elevé un grito, pude sentir el desprendimiento completo de mi virginidad y lágrimas calientes volvieron a bañar mis mejillas.

—Ya no te haré llorar más, te lo prometo.

Volvió a mis labios, no paraba de moverse dentro de mí, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, y aunque el dolor me escosía, los gemidos roncos de Christian, esa firmeza con la que entraba y salía de mí me excitaba, mi interior se había ensanchado un poco más para él, el grosor de su pene me satisfacía, no dejaba espacios vacíos, me llenaba toda. Sentí a Christian apretarme fuerte, su pene contraerse y comprimirse dentro de mí, esa sensación debió tocar puntos débiles en mi interior porque me hicieron terminar una vez más, entre lágrimas, me vi sonriendo, de puro placer, de pura satisfacción.

Sentí su cuerpo poderoso temblar, las violentas sacudidas de su pene dentro de mí mientras se venía, sentí su semen caliente, luego, se desplomó sobre mí.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Perdón por el abandono, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por sus comentarios y hasta pronto!**

 **Wendy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descubriendo la pasión**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

En la habitación se concentró un olor fuerte a sexo, a crema bronceadora y a Christian. Mi respiración se va normalizando, Christian aún está sobre mí. Su cabeza descansa delicadamente sobre mis pechos, como siempre lo imaginé. Está tan tranquilo, tan sereno, que no encuentro palabras para interrumpir este momento. Me limité a acariciar su cabello alborotado y húmedo, lo sentí relajarse.

—¿Te molesta mi peso?—preguntó con la voz aún ronca y luego carraspeó.

—Estoy bien.

Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a mirarme fijo, le sonreí. Su mirada en ese momento no me pone nerviosa como antes, porque después de lo que acaba de pasar, no podría haber algo más íntimo. Sigue mirándome, me acaricia la cara y su expresión se vuelve muy dulce al principio, luego preocupada y luego... creo percibir un dolor muy profundo en sus ojos.

—Eres una joya preciosa, Anna. Podría quedarme mirándote para siempre.

—¿Por qué te has puesto triste de pronto?—parpadeó varias veces.

—Estoy de todo menos triste.—me sonrió y me besó, evadiendo siempre mis preguntas.

—Sé que hay algo que...

—Vamos a tomar un baño.

Me cargó y fue en ese momento que sentí mi cansancio y debilidad, cuando sus fuertes brazos me sostuvieron y me guiaron hasta el baño. Me soltó en la ducha y todavía me embarga la extraña sensación de estar totalmente desnuda ante él. Fui a abrir la ducha para meterme bajo ella.

Puse el agua tibia y pronto el cálido chorro comenzó a bajar por mi piel. Sentí a Christian colocarse detrás de mí, su erección me rozó el trasero. Me abrazó por la cintura y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme los senos, me besaba el cuello y a pesar de que estoy muy lastimada, el fuego comienza a encenderse dentro de mí otra vez.

—Christian...—murmuro su nombre con la voz débil y excitada.

—Si supieras lo que logras con solo decir mi nombre...—lamió mi oreja y mis pezones parecen querer quebrarse.

—Yo... debo asearme, estoy...—echa un asco, quise decir, pero me contuve, después de todo, son nuestros fluídos naturales.

—Déjame hacerlo.

Tomó el jabón y se frotó la mano con él, sin ninguna vergüenza o disgusto comenzó a lavarme.

—Necesito que te abras un poco más.

—Estoy muy dolorida...

—Lo sé, pero tengo que lavarte bien.

Con mucha delicadeza, me fue separando los muslos y es un gesto muy considerado de su parte. Continúa lavándome y yo me muerdo los labios ante el dolor y el ardor de mi himen desgarrado. Por alguna razón, esto me parece muy erótico. Christian desnudo, bajo la ducha, bañándome... es simplemente un sueño de hombre.

Cuando ya me ha bañado, comienza a enjabonarse él y para mí fue como ver al mismísimo Adonis. Le tendí la mano para que me diera el jabón. Quería bañarlo yo, no quería perderme esa oportunidad. Froto el jabón contra la piel de sus brazos y los hombros, el suave vello de su pecho sobresale entre la espuma y me vuelve a llamar la atención el símbolo de su pecho grabado a fuego. ¿Por qué un hombre como Christian haría algo tan salvaje y primitivo?

Ahora que lo veo más de cerca, voy descifrando la cicatriz, una L y bajo ella, en la esquina derecha, una C en un estilo gótico con un círculo alrededor.

Me dio pánico de repente. Tal vez Christian... tal vez todo su dinero, su restaurante, la empresa, no son más que una fachada para ocultar lo que realmente es... ¡un mafioso!

—No es lo que estás pensando.— di un respingo al escuchar su voz y me quitó el jabón de las manos, lo colocó en la jabonera, se enjuagó y salimos de la ducha.

La tensión se hizo tan grande que no fui capaz de pronunciar nada en un buen rato. La expresión de Christian era inescrutable, fría, dura, pero sus ojos mostraban un dolor agudo.

—Sécate bien. Iré por tus cosas y por comida.—dijo de pronto completamente vestido y listo para salir, me dio un beso que no pude corresponder y se fue.

Pensé que ese sería el momento perfecto para escapar. Hasta que me percaté que sólo estaba cubierta por una toalla, no habían más prendas de vestir en toda la cabaña, mis cosas se habían quedado en la playa y Christian... seguro las debía tener en su poder...

Mi bikini no estaba por ninguna parte, o tal vez es mi paranoia que no me deja pensar claro. Puedo envolverme en las sábanas y... ¡sería ridículo! Christian jamás me ha hecho daño o amenazado y si estuviera tramando algo, bueno... hay muchos testigos que saben que estuvo conmigo, Kate, Elliott y... José...

Sigo rebuscando por toda la casa. El armario y todas las gavetas están vacías, me parece absurdo que hombre con tanto dinero no tuviera un guardarropa rebosante... y entonces, como por arte de magia veo la mochila de Christian.

Al abrirla, me topé con una camiseta blanca, me la puse. La curiosidad me mató y seguí escarbando en su mochila, tal vez encuentre algo que lo incrimine, un arma o...

—¿Qué haces?—del susto solté la mochila al piso.

—Yo... yo necesitaba algo que ponerme y...

—Yo te preferiría sin nada...

Se me acercó otra vez, me acarició e intentó besarme, pero las sospechas que tengo de él me hicieron esquivarlo involuntariamente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Anna?

—Eh...

—¿Qué es lo que te está perturbando?

—¡Tú! No sé nada de ti, evades todas mis preguntas y... me acabo de dar cuenta de que me acosté con un hombre que no conozco, un hombre peligroso al que le temo.

Le solté todo de golpe y luego fue que me di cuenta de que todo su gesto se había roto, sus ojos me miraban abiertos de par en par y su mandíbula parecía que iba a caerse.

—¿Me temes? ¿Por qué?—en él había dolor y decepción.

—No lo sé...—las lágrimas me comienzan a traicionar.

—Hace un rato, mientras te hacía el amor, no fue nada parecido al temor lo que vi en ti. Hace un rato, estabas gimiendo y gritabas mi nombre...—con cada palabra se acercaba más a mí, peligrosamente más cerca cada vez.

—Christian, yo...

—Hace un rato, yo estuve dentro de ti...—en ese entonces su tono fue más suave y profundo. Me atrajó más hacia él y juntó su frente con la mía, sentí su respiración acariciar mi rostro.

—Lo siento, es que...

—Yo nunca te haría daño, Anastasia.

Le creí. Tal vez por tonta, por engañarme a mí misma o porque... amo a este hombre. ¡Oh Dios! Lo amo... descubrí mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Sus manos me abarcaban entera y me hacían temblar.

—Ahora ven a comer.

Dijo cuando terminó el beso y me dirigió al comedor. Puso unos platos desechables y de unas bolsas de papel sacó dos hamburguesas y las sirvió. Luego regresó con vasos con hielo y vertió en ellos refresco.

Era gracioso. Christian Grey comiendo hamburguesas y utilizando cubiertos desechables.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto?—pregunté y luego le di otro mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

—Aquí mismo. Es un Sport Bar, un negocio pequeño y sencillo, pensé que te gustaría... bueno, tu amiga Kate me lo recomendó para ti.

—¡Kate!—me puse de pie impulsivamente, ni siquiera me había vuelto a comunicar con ella.

—Ya se fue con mi hermano, te envió saludos.

—Ah...

—Puedes volver a sentarte.— me señaló la silla que había abandonado.

—Y tú podrías dejar de darme órdenes, ¿te parece?—de todas formas me senté y seguí comiéndome mi hamburguesa.

—Algún día, te haré sangrar esa boca prepotente.—me mordió el labio ligeramente y dejé de masticar, porque temblé completa.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me senté en el sofá de mimbre que había en el salón, recibiendo la fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana, Christian se me unió después.

Me hizo levantar para luego hacerme sentar en su regazo. Por la ventana pude ver que había comenzado a oscurecer. Me siento tan protegida en su regazo, sus brazos rodeándome, su olor y los tiernos besos que me da en el pelo.

—Me da miedo imaginar lo que estés pensando.—me dijo y me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación.

—Recordaba a mi madre... éramos muy unidas a pesar de que éramos muy diferentes.

—¿Diferentes cómo?

—Ella era divertida, ingeniosa... tenía un don para crear cualquier cosa... Recuerdo cuando tenía ocho años, la víspera de halloween, yo quería disfrazarme de la Bella, pero por esperar al último momento no encontramos el disfraz en ninguna tienda. Mamá me propuso vestirme de alguna otra princesa, pero yo me empeñé en que quería ser la bella y llegué a casa llorando. Mamá prometió que lo arreglaría y yo me fui a dormir molesta y defraudada. Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano y... escuché un ruido en una de las habitaciones... era de la máquina de coser, yo acababa de despertar, pero mi madre no había dormido haciéndome el vestido de la Bella...

Se me escaparon las lágrimas y la voz se me ahogó por un momento, Christian me abrazó más fuerte.

—Recuerdo que bostezando me pidió que me lo probara. Cuando me miré al espejo me sentí como una verdadera princesa, el vestido que me había hecho mi madre era mil veces más hermoso que el que había visto en el catálogo. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

—Tuviste una infancia feliz. Eso es bueno.—noté algo de amargura en su voz.

—¿Cómo fue tu infancia?—pregunté ingenuamente.

—La enterré junto con todo mi pasado.—su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos se aguaron.

—Christian, yo quiero saber de ti... quiero conocerte, quiero no tener esta sensación de que me ocultas algo siniestro...

—Soy el que estás viendo, lo que fui, ya pasó.

—¡No pasó!— me alteré y alcé la voz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—¡Todo! Tu origen... sé que no eres americano... que te hiciste millonario de la noche a la mañana... y sé que no puedes amar... pero quiero saber por qué.

Se quedó callado un largo tiempo. Sufriendo, veo cada cambio expresivo en su cara, dolor, enfado, varias veces apretó los puños.

—Prometo ser comprensiva, prometo...

—Tienes razón. No soy americano. Mi padre fue un turista español, conoció a mi madre en Acapulco, donde yo nací.

—¿Los Grey no son...?

—Me adoptaron cuando tenía quince años.A mi padre nunca lo conocí, era un turista. Acapulco es una zona turística de México, mi madre trabajaba en un bar cerca del hotel donde se hospedaba mi padre, fue una aventura de una noche.

—Lo siento...—fui a acariciarle la mejilla y me retiró la mano, rechazando mi lástima.

—Él sólo había ido por un trago, el que la cantinera le ofreciera algo más que su habilidad para mezclar Tequila fue un plus.

—Y tu madre pensó... pensó que tal vez haberse entregado a él significaría algo...

No sé si fue malo o estúpido lo que dije, sólo sé que Christian negó varias veces con la cabeza, luego me comenzó a mirar, tierna y fijamente, como si yo fuese un espejismo, algo que no creyera real aunque me tuviera delante.

—Eres tan dulce, Anna. Tan exquisitamente incorrompible.— me besó el rostro.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Ella aprovechó que el infeliz se había dormido para abandonar el motel, al parecer no había tenido una muy buena resistencia al Tequila.—comentó con un aire divertido y desdeñoso.

—Tal vez sintió vergüenza de haber tenido una aventura...

—Si la tuvo no le duró mucho, se fue con su billetera que generosamente guardaba quinientos euros.

—¡Oh!

—La conservó por años, porque en ella habían identificaciones con foto. Para que al menos yo tuviera una imagen de quien había sido mi padre.

—¿Entonces sí sabes quién es tu padre? ¿Lo has buscado?

—No.—su respuesta fue rotunda y terminante.

—Entiendo... ¿y qué pasó con tu madre?

—No lo sé.

—Christian, sé que hablar de estas cosas debe ser incómodo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes tenerme la confianza de...

—No estoy evitando contestar, realmente no sé que habrá pasado con ella.

—¿No mantuviste ningún contacto de ella luego de que te adoptaran los Grey?

—De haber sido así ellos nunca me habrían adoptado. Mi madre me había abandonado hacía tres años entonces.

—¡Oh Dios!

No pude evitar que mis ojos aguados por fin reventaran, aunque Christian se conmovió por ese gesto, a la vez se enfadó.

—Anna, eso ya pasó.

—No ha pasado. Tienes mucho dolor, tanto que casi puedo tocarlo.

—Veo que usted tiene destreza para las metáforas, señorita Steel.

—Christian, no alcanzo a imaginarme lo que debiste haber sufrido, y pienso que sea por eso que... que dices que no puedes amar y a mí me gustaría demostrarte que...

—¡Oh no! No, no, no intentes salvarme, Anna.

—Pero es que...

—Creo que has tenido muchas respuestas por hoy.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Anna...

—No es sobre tus padres, lo juro.

—Dispara.

Carraspeé y lo pensé al menos unas cien veces antes de preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería terminar como su madre, embarazada y... ¡embarazada! De pronto sentí ganas de devolver la hamburguesa que me había comido. Acababa de hacer el amor con Christian, Christian cuya vida personal a penas conozco, que no me ama y nunca lo hará... y dejé que me hiciera el amor sin protección.

—¿Anna?

—Tengo que irme a casa.—su cara se desfiguró por completo.

—¿Así nada más? ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Qué te hice ahora?

—Nada... no me has hecho nada... estoy cansada y...

—No pierdas el tiempo inventando excusas. Vístete.

Lo dijo en un tono autoritario, despectivo, pero sobre todo, herido. No nos dijimos nada más y yo me vestí en silencio, luchando para no llorar. Ya cuando estuvimos en la puerta recordé que nunca le llegué a hacer la pregunta.

—Christian... ¿qué soy yo para ti ahora? Ahora que... ya sabes...— respiró profundo, su expresión gélida se fue derritiendo mientras me miraba enigmático.

—Eres mía. Eso es lo que eres, Anna. Mía.

No hubo más palabras cuando sus brazos hicieron que mis pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. Quise frenarlo, quise escapar, pero no pude, ya le había entregado el alma al diablo, yo ya era suya.

En la cama, yo descansaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho, acaricié el símbolo grabado en él.

—¿Qué es este...?—me retiró el dedo con fuerza, aunque no me lastimó.

—Eso no te lo diré, lo siento.

Lo vi sumergirse en la oscuridad de su mundo, en el que veía sin ver, sin duda, estaba recordando, recordando algo que no me iba a decir.

—Eso es el pasado, Anna.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola, me disculpo por la espera. Espero que les siga gustando la historia, gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios.**

 **Wendy**


End file.
